


Sharpshooter

by Ink_Wisp



Series: Quintessence Hybrid AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Broken, Feral, Feral Behavior, Friendship, Gen, Human Alien Hybrids, Hurt/Comfort, Quintessence Experiments, Science Experiments, Some Fluff, Trust Issues, druid magic, test subjects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Wisp/pseuds/Ink_Wisp
Summary: After 10,000 years of cryo-sleep Allura and Coran are found by the Blade of Marmora and they eventually become allies with the rebel galra force.  Unable to form Voltron or have the means to acquire the Lions without pilot's, they continue to search for potential paladins while trying to stay under the empires radar.  Eventually, the two alteans find out about 'Quintessence Hybrids'; weaponized beings mutated by Zarkon's druids from a young race known as humans.  It is when they meet their first hybrid that the two take it upon themselves to help as many of them as possible.   It isn't long after that they discover five of these humans may be the key to uncovering the lions and once again forming Voltron.A series of oneshots and drabbles in the Quintessence Hybrids AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alura and Coran meet their first Quintessence Hybrid.

"Stay 'way..." a hissing voice broke through the pitiful growls and snaps the gangly creature made as he tried to hide himself in a corner of his unit. A patchwork of iridescent blue scales, as well as bruised tan skin pulled to tight over bone and muscle, could be seen past the slave uniform he was wearing. His eyes were wide in primal fear as unknown figures came closer.  
"We mean you no harm. My name is Allura and this is Coran, we’ve come to help you." A tall woman with a dark complexion and white hair spoke softly. To the creature she was just another alien, another monster.  
As she reached out slowly long icy nails formed on the creature’s fingers and scratched out at her, barely missed their target as she pulled back. "S-stay back!" He snarled eyes wild as he looked for an escape. Unfortunately armored sentries blocked the door. He could smell the sent of his oppressors, they wore different coverings then the usual ones that held him, but the smell was still the same. These new aliens didn’t have the same scent though, but weren't prisoners either, and if they were working with the ones that held him captive he wasn’t about to trust them.  
"Princess I don't think getting near him is a good idea... These humans seem to be very vicious creatures." A man with a bushy red mustache put a hand on her shoulder, only to have the venom from the humanoid before them directed at him.  
"I think you made him angry." One of the guards at the door said blandly.  
"Humans were not always like this... It is because of Zarkon and his Druids experiments that they've become this way." Another stepped in and crouched low to catch the attention of the young human: if he could truly be called just that anymore. The splicing of Alien DNA and quintessence had changed this human from a being capable of higher intelligence to little more then a beast. Though, in this instance, some speech was still retained which proved to be hopeful.  
"Hello again my young friend. I know you are frightened but we truly are only here to help."  
"...Th-tha-ce... Leaving fight... We leaving fight?"  
"Yes it's me, you remember I helped you get away from the arena last time you were there."  
"Home... Wanna go..." There was a soft wimped at the end as the boy curled further in on himself. "Want home, want home..." He repeated like a mantra as tears weld up in his now deformed eyes. White irises surrounded by dark blue sclera.  
"I know... yes, I promised you we would get you home again, but first we need to take you somewhere you can heal." Thace reached out as if to place his hand on the boys shoulder in comfort. However, just as unexpected as the young human beings sudden vulnerability had come on he snapped dangerously. Forming large icy claws he scratched out at Thace and caught him hard across the chest. Rather then pull away the Galra solider ignored the damage taken to his armor and griped the human by the wrist. In only seconds he inserted the end of a syringe into the boys neck and allowed the drug to do its work. The human hybrid hissed and tried to bite him but it only took a few moments for the medication to weekend his body. He slumped forward weekly with a betrayed and hurt glare in Thace's direction.  
"Are they... all like this?” there was a significant amount of pity in Allura’s voice as she looked at the now still form in Thace arms.  
"It depends on each separate case; how much they were experiment on, how successful their body accepted the changes made to it. Some are quite docile and have retained high levels of awareness, while others like Sharpshooter, only have fragmented pieces of memory and comprehension. He’s one of the few lucky ones. There are also those that are extremely violent and don't even realize they were once humans at all."  
"That's-that's awful.” Allura put a hand to her mouth as a wave of illness rolled over her but kept her voice steady. "You called him Sharpshooter, I thought there were no records of any of the humans names."  
Setting the human male over on the cot in his unit Thace grimaced and took a deep breath before answering. "That's correct, though some of the more docile humans that are held together will sometimes give each other names. But in his case the name Sharpshooter was… earned,” he sneered on the word, "in the gladiator ring. I try not to use the names given there but referring to them by number is little better.”  
“It’s despicable what the Gal-“ Allura caught herself, he had been trying not to refer to the Galran race as the soul enemy they were fighting against, not now that her only allies were Galra. "Zarkon has done… not only to enslave a race but to use them as test subjects.”  
Thace motioned for the two of them to follow him out of the ceil and as the force field closed behind them he said, “Unfortunately it’s not all that surprising that Zarkon decided to use human’s for these experiments. They’re biological code is by far the most versatile of any species. In a way they are like a blank canvas that’s easy to change and add to.”  
There was a bout of silence while Allura took this in as they continued down the ships ceil block. “And this was the only human your space pirate was able to smuggle out of the Galra’s clutches? Were there not others he could have freed?”  
“Rolo is hardily an ally of the Blade. It hadn’t been him or his companion’s intention to ‘free’ slaves from Zarkon’s clutches after being compromised by his soldiers.” Thace frowned slightly at the implication the other man or his team had anything to do with the Blade of Marmora. “It was happen stance that they stumbled onto one of the private experimentation labs and found Sharpshooter in a weekend state. If they hadn’t, I doubt him or Nyma would have been so willing to take him with them. The medication used to subdue test subjects makes them very... compliant to suggestion. When I found them trying to escape I knew it was a chance that Sharpshooter could escape.”  
Coran cleared his throat before saying, “I’m surprised this Rolo fellow willingly followed coordinates to meet with your associates.”  
“He’s not without sympathy to our cause, or a good enough sense not to keep a dangerous being on his ship.” The doors shut behind the group with a whir as they entered another room where a small group of Marmora soldiers were keeping a close eye on three individuals. One of them, a violet alien with white hair and a lazy expression, said, “Yeah, and he was also aware you guys would track him and his team down with the chip in the kids shoulder. So we thought we’d play nice and find you instead of being chased down by another group of Galra. How’s the kid doing by the way?”  
“The tracker has been put into decommission until it can be removed. Thank you for bringing him here.”  
“He was easy enough to handle before whatever the scientist had him on wore off. We’ve heard enough stories about Zarkon’s quintessence experiments to know how dangerous the subjects can be.” The green female alien sitting in a chair next to the violet one said with a hard look in her eyes before it softened. “So he is doing alright… we had to knock him out pretty hard before you found us.” There was a drawn out questioning buzz from the robot that sat between the two of them.  
“His physical injuries will heal quickly and we will keep him comfortable while looking into a way to reverse the more sever affects of what has been done to him.” Thace answered truthfully.  
The violet alien, presumably Rolo, nodded his head before giving a bitter smile. “Don’t know how I feel about leaving him here just to be experimented on again…”  
“I can promise you that our scientist will not be ‘experimenting’ on him. We will diagnose what can be done for his condition and work accordingly to help him forward. If all goes well there is a chance we can help other humans from similar situations.”  
“So the rebel Galrans are planning to liberate an entire species from their evil empire? Can’t say I’m not impressed by the idea.” Rolo raised a brow before kicking off the wall. “I guess that is good enough for us. We just wanted to stay long enough to make sure the kid was going to be alright, but it’s time we were on our way.” His companion got to her feet and Thace nodded and motioned for the guards to escort them to their ship. Before the group could leave the room though Allura stopped them.  
“I just wanted to… thank you for what you did for Sharpshooter. By brining him here you have given a race of people hope as well as others oppressed by Zarkon’s empire.” Her voice strengthened at the end as she offered him a hand. There was a momentary pause before he took her arm and they gripped elbows. “We may not be fighting in this war but turning our backs on a fellow survivor is never in the cards for us. If it’s possible, I hope you can help the humans and beat Zarkon one day.” And with that the group left and Allura put a hand to her chest. Yes, one day they would find a way to beat Zarkon and end his rain of terror on the universe. But for now they would show compassion and help those they could starting with Sharpshooter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea I kind of had in my head and started to write on my phone. I don't know if its a very good story or one people would be interested in, but I thought I might share what writing I did for it. This will most likely be a series of one-shots and drabbles if continued The work is unbeta at the moment but if there is anyone out there who would be interested in the job just let me know. I'm also up for one shot suggestions and critiquess. Also, if my story inspires you to write a similar AU feel free to go for it and please send me a link. I'm a sucker for hybrid/characters getting experimented on and now has crazy powers AUs.
> 
> -Ink_Whisper April 8, 2017


End file.
